Jealous
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: Request for Sowon Park. What were to happen if instead Rex was jealous of Zoe kissing Jim, and if Zoe was jealous of Zaharah kissing Rex? Read to see. I know summary sucks.


**_Me: Hello my dinos, I have another requested story for user Sowon Park. Now I'll be honest I only saw a few episodes from season two about one from each arc, so if the story seems off then I'll take blame for not fully seeing season two. But Sowon Park if you like it, then I'm glad I made this. To the story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Own nothing of Dinosaur King_**

' _How could she even kiss him?_ '

Rex wasn't in the best mood right now, in fact he's really agitated about something. During the D-Team's adventures in the Caribbean they befriended a boy named Jim, a kid willing to help the D-Team and determined to marry Zoe. After losing another cosmo stone to the dreaded Space Pirates, the D-Team were about to set off to another time period to recover another cosmo stone. As the three were about to be sent up into the Backlander, Zoe gives a reward to Jim.

...A kiss.

Rex would of been fine if it was a cheek kiss, but this didn't happen. Nope, it was a kiss on the lips.

As the D-Team traveled through time and space, Zoe kept telling her friends how she liked the kiss. While Max was disgusted, Rex was fuming but in a way no one would see him. But Dr. Z takes notice and decided to tease Rex about it.

He appear beside Rex with a smirk and says, "Looks like somebody's jealous he didn't get his first kiss."

"Shut up." Rex mumbled.

"Who knows, maybe Zoe like Jim more than you…"

"Shut. Up!"

"...and they'll even marry and have kids-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned their attention to Rex and Dr. Z. "What's the matter, Rex?" Max asks. Rex blushed in embarrassment as he tells his friends, "N-Nothing."

But Dr. Z explains, "Rex is upset that Jim got a kiss from Zoe." As Dr. Z laughed, Rex glares daggers at him as fire burns in his eyes instantly shutting Dr. Z up. Zoe was confused, why is Rex upset with her giving Jim a kiss? She'll have to get him to answer sometime.

* * *

Many hours had passed since the incident in the Backlander, now the D-Team and Alpha Gang are in Ancient China in search of the next cosmo stone. Right now, the D-Team has reached a nearby village with their newest friend Sanzo for a short break. As Rex treats Ace to a fishy snack, Zoe scoots closer to her friend. "Rex, can we talk about something?" She asks.

Rex answers, "Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Back on the Backlander, what was Dr. Z talking about that you were upset about me kissing Jim?"

Rex's smile fades and his face turns red. "It...it was nothing." Rex says turning his head away.

"It doesn't sound like nothing to me." Zoe says, "Rex, turn around and look at me for a second." Rex was hesitant, he didn't want to look at Zoe because he knew she'd make him explain himself in which he doesn't want to right now. Zoe started getting annoyed, "Rex, just look at me."

Not wanting to anger her more, Rex looks at his best friend. "Just please tell me what's going on?" She asks.

With little option left, Rex inhales a breath before he tells Zoe, "I...I was...j...jealous about Jim getting that kiss." Rex thought after he'd explain, Zoe would understand the issue.

But instead, she just laughs.

"Oh my gosh, Rex. You, jealous of Jim getting a kiss from me?!" She laughs. As Zoe continues laughing, Rex was getting upset now that Zoe was laughing at him. "Thanks for being supportive, Zoe!" Rex snarks. However, this make Zoe stop her laughter and gets her mad as well. "What are you getting mad at me for?" She asked.

"Your laughing at me for being jealous, it's not funny!" Rex talks back, "Here I thought you had better behavior than Max.

"Don't give me that attitude Rex, you know what I can do to you!" She hissed.

Max then butts in saying, "Here I thought I was short tempered."

"STAY OUT OF THIS, MAX!" The two yelled as Max backs off.

Zoe then asks, "Well why would it matter to you if I kissed Jim?"

"Maybe it's because I've had a crush on you for the longest time now?" Rex says, "Ever since we first met, ever since I first laid eyes on you I fell in love with you."

"Rex, just calm down." Zoe tells him, "It was just a little kiss, there's nothing to fuss about."

Rex was at his breaking point, not only did his crush laugh at him for being jealous but she doesn't see how big of a deal this was for him. So Rex lets out a frustrated sigh and says, "That does it, I give up!" He then turns the other way with his back facing Zoe while crossing his arms in a huff. Ace was sympathetic towards his partner, he leaps into his partners arms and snuggles with him.

Zoe does the exact same thing. ' _What is his problem?! So what if I kissed Jim, he at least deserved something._ ' She thought to herself, ' _Rex needs to chill out, there's nothing to fuss about, and this isn't that big of a deal! Maybe he'll get over it soon enough and things will be normal again._ '

But things soon didn't gone well for the D-Team, they lost the cosmo stone in ancient China, they even went to ancient Japan to try and recover a cosmo stone from the Space Pirates but failed yet again.

* * *

Right now, the D-Team has made it to Ancient Persia in hope of at least retrieving a cosmo stone. They've found a friendly Isisaurus inside a cave of treasure and found a new partner, Zaharah. But every time she's near Rex, he acts all lovestruck and nervous which gets on Zoe's nerves.

But after a battle with Gavro, the caves began to give in. Along their way out, Zaharah trips and was then saved by Rex. After their escape, The arabic princess thanks Rex for his heroic deed with a kiss on his cheek.

Even though she looked shocked, Zoe's blood boiled on the inside. ' _How can he even enjoy a kiss from her when they met only a few minutes ago?!_ ' Zoe thought.

After passing through a sandstorm and battling the Alpha Gang who're now working for the 39 thieves, the D-Team finally settle down for the night near an oasis. Max was talking with Zaharah, Rex pokes the fire with a stick, and Zoe was wrapped in a blanket near the fire. She looks to Rex with an irritated look, soon enough he notices and asks, "What with that look for?"

"I'd like to talk to you, in private. Now." Zoe simply says.

"Alright."

Rex puts the stick in the fire before following Zoe to a secluded spot in the oasis. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Rex asks. Zoe looks around to see if anyone else was watching before she yells at Rex.

"How can you even fall in love with Zaharah?!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Out of any girl we've met, you choose to fall in love with her?" Zoe continues to scold, "Why?! She even kissed Max if you haven't noticed!"

Rex didn't seem fazed whatsoever by Zoe's yelling. All he says is, "Jealous, are we?"

Steam was rising as Zoe grinds her teeth, "Of course I'm jealous Rex, but you of all people seem to be oblivious as to how I'm feeling! Ugh, I just can't believe you right now. Where's the real Rex Ancient when you need him?" Zoe turns around in a huff. Rex still hasn't flinched to anything Zoe had yelled at him for. He kept a straight face the whole time as he asks, "Doesn't feel good being jealous while your friend doesn't know how you feel, does it?"

Zoe puffs her cheeks and replies, "No, it doesn't feel good!"

"Now you know how I felt back in that village."

Zoe didn't know what Rex was talking about, until it finally dawns on she was feeling right now after Zaharah kissed Rex is how he must of felt when she kissed Jim. She looks back to Rex looking guilty. "It's not fun having that feeling, huh Zoe?" He says.

"No." She shook her head as she has tears welding in her eyes, "Rex...I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of yelled at you like that back in China. I...I was just a jerk to you without realizing it. I don't know how you could even stand me now after-"

Zoe was cut off as she realizes Rex had crashed lips with her, making Zoe blush red as a rose. As they separate, Rex tells Zoe, "Don't think about saying stuff like that Zoe, I could never hate you for such little things. I'm sorry for yelling at you too, I just got worked up over nothing but a little kiss. I guess if it was the only way to repay Jim for his work, then I guess it's fine with me."

"Well to be honest, even though Jim's not a bad guy he can get somewhat annoying from time to time."

"Also when I saw Zaharah kiss Max, I knew then she wasn't the one for me. The one for me is the one I'm staring at." Rex smiles as he blushed. Zoe begins to smile as well as she says, "Let's just drop this argument and start off fresh."

"I'm fine with that,"

Rex and Zoe wrap their arms around each other, then lean in close before planting a truly passionate kiss under the stars. It was only for a few seconds, but to those two it felt like a lifetime. Afterwards, they separate for the kiss and held each other close. They soon look up and saw how starry the sky was. "Want to just stay here and stargaze?" Rex asks.

Zoe nods, "Yeah, and it's a good thing I brought this blanket," Rex and Zoe bundle up in the blanket before laying down on the grass and looking up to watch the sky.

 _ **Me: There we go. Hopefully you all like this story, if not then fine. All that matters if my client likes it, Sowon Park I hope you enjoyed your request and it's been a pleasure. Until next time, this is CarnotaurusMan signing off!**_


End file.
